Death Note The Second Plot
by Captain Chrno
Summary: AU, few OOC. Light was your genius high school student who was a little bored with his current life until he encountered the death note. This story is a branch plot from the original version where Light fights against death note users. Later LightXOC.
1. Chapter 1 Boredom X

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DEATH NOTE franchise at all. I just borrowed the characters and some materials related with DEATH NOTE.**

"…And, students, this was what my friend told me: _God's teaching is just a mockery for us_. Apparently, his saying made me a little bit angry. Why am I angry about it? I am pretty sure you know why if you know the Japanese translation of his saying. Let's see… Light Yagami! Please enlighten you friends!"

A brunette boy was a little bit startled. He, apparently was named Light Yagami, made a sigh before he stood up and translated the sentence.

"It's excellent as usual heh, Light-san? You may sit down."

The stoic faced boy sighed again before he sat down and casted away his gaze onto the windows, admiring the sky.

"Just as Light has translated before, nowadays, humankind has started to lose their faith in god?! Can you believe it?! When I was little…"

Oh shut up, he thought. How come an English lesson turned into religion faith lesson? He, for the third time, sighed again and decided that it was best for him to not listen to the religion-teacher-wannabe. Sky was more captivating than his lecture.

But even the sky still couldn't erase his current problem.

_Boredom_…

---

The going-home bell was heard and the Light decided to go home straightly as usual. It wasn't that he was a slacker, doing nothing useful. He actually joined one club last year. It was just the test to the university was going to be held next month so he was cramming in the meantime. But he eventually remembered that he needed to buy some books. So, he reluctantly changed his direction and went to the subway station. It wasn't too bothersome for him though, since the bookstore he was going to was close with the cram place anyways.

He walked calmly along the waves of humans. On the way, he saw some boys around his age smoking and sitting lazily in the side of the street, a businessman who was using his phone and saying madly that he didn't get any profit at all, someone flirting to a woman shamelessly.

"This world is rotten…"

Light sighed and ignored all of those by taking out his MP4 player and hearing some songs maybe, as long as he didn't hear the madness of this world.

With that, he finally arrived at the subway station and then descended through the elevator.

So far so peaceful for him. Maybe hearing some songs was the best choice after all. Light quickly purchased the ticket he needed and then went to the corresponding place.

"The train hasn't arrived yet," Light said matter-of-factly. He decided to sit for a while in seat nearby. Someone was also sitting in that seat writing something in a notebook but it was no matter, the seat was quite large for two people anyway. That man gazed his MP4, seemingly interested with that thing.

"No, I think he is merely wondering what this gadget is. He is a little too far behind in technology, huh?"

By the way, the song that was played right now was his favorite one, _the WORLD_.

_Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri_

_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana_

_Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o_

_Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara_

He closed his eye and heard the song really calmly, one would thought that he was dead.

_Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai_

_Risei o wasure…_

"akkk….."

A voice strong enough to be heard by Light was heard nearby. A voice that would make Light thought that someone was choked. Light quickly put off his earphone and scanned the area to find the source of the voice. And he found out that he wasn't entirely wrong.

Not too far from where he sat, he saw someone who seemed suffocating. He was desperately holding his own neck. Everyone including him was too startled to immediately help the man. That was until someone who looked like an officer quickly approached him. But that was too late, he was already dead.

Before the situation handled, another gruesome voice was heard. This time, it was coming from a middle-aged woman not too far from the first dead man. Not for a long time, she suffered the same fate. This was starting to get creepy and the undeniable chaos couldn't be avoided. Everyone suddenly feared something unknown and started to ramble and run. Light too was going to run from this chaotic place before the officer who previously came to the first dead man shot his gun to the ceiling. Then, he suddenly shot aimlessly to the people and killed anyone who unfortunately got shot by the officer.

Light took this as a precaution and quickly hid himself behind a bar but still tried to see what happened.

"What is going on here?!" He finally spit out his words," First, a man and a woman were suddenly died and now, a crazy officer?!"

A bullet almost hit his cheek if it wasn't for his quick reflex. He quickly hid himself fully behind the bar.

"This is getting out of hand!? I didn't ask any interesting event like this!?"

He calmed himself and after some seconds, the crazy shoot seemed to have stopped as he didn't hear any sounds at all.

He dared himself to take a peek and he found out that the officer had been dead. He seemed to take the last bullet to shoot himself.

Everyone too shocked to move, not realizing that the danger hadn't gone yet. As an announcement that the train was about to come, five people suddenly walked and descended to the railway. Realizing this, many people tried to shout to them, reminding the upcoming train. Light rolled his head, pained in agony as the train hit those five people really hard.

"It wasn't any use. Something must be going on here," Light thought. But whatever it was, his safety came first. He needed to get out from here. But before he could, an explosion was heard…

**Yay! Chapter 1 finally finished! I hoped anyone who read this story will review. A constructive criticism would be favored! I hope you enjoy far! :D**

**A big edit has been made in this chapter! The OC that was previously introduced is removed from this chapter. She will appear again as a character with different role, but the pairing is still the same one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Incident

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DEATH NOTE franchise at all. I just borrowed the characters and some materials related with DEATH NOTE.**

An explosion was heard…

It took a second before I realized that another officer had pulled out his gun and seemed to have shot a jar of oil brought by someone and quickly put the elevator into flame, losing Light's only chance to escape. He needed to put out the flame first if he wanted to get through. But not when that officer acted like the first crazy officer, shooting everyone aimlessly.

Light calmed himself first. He emptied his head from people's screaming and gun sounds and thought carefully what he should do at a time like this.

"In the meantime, the only danger is coming from that crazy officer, but I am safe behind this bar. Putting that aside, there must be someone or something behind all of these craziness," Light thought.

He took a peek again to scan the area. If it was someone's doing even if he, assuming the doer is a guy, used supernatural power, he would be easily spotted. He must be in a place that wasn't targeted by the crazy officer. After observing for a minute, he realized that there was only one place that was untouched by the bullets.

"The bench…" Light muttered. The bench where he sat before. On top of that, there was only one man sitting in that bench, seemingly unafraid with the current situation. From the first time Light sat at that bench, he always wrote something in a black notebook and raised his head once in a while, grinning as if he was an artist who admired his own piece of art.

"It must be him. That untrembling attitude, only the doer would show something like that at the time like this."

But before Light could take any actions, he quickly hid again behind the bar. A bullet barely touched the bar and hit the wall behind him. He wasn't safe at all. He wished that he hadn't gone from the bench if he knew the doer was so close to him.

"No, if I think about it, there must be a pattern. Even if that crazy officer is controlled, he isn't commanded to shoot aimlessly, right? If it is, the doer shouldn't be safe either."

Again, Light took a peek, now focusing on the crazy officer.

"How can't I realize this earlier?!" Light cursed himself as he hid again behind the bar, "That crazy officer was rotating. He did shoot aimlessly but still in a recognizable pattern!"

Light hoped that he wasn't wrong about this. When a bullet hit the bar again, he finally emerged from his hiding and charged ahead to the bench that wasn't so far from the bar. He was quite sure that he could reach that man in the bench before the crazy officer could shoot at the same direction again. He was the second best runner in his school anyway. Beside, the doer wouldn't realize that someone was about to charge him from behind that many people were running chaotically.

It should be the case…

But Light couldn't help but frowned when the doer took a glance to his side.

"He saw me!" Light frowned even harsher. "So, my life was about to end, huh?" He thought. He would be dead for sure. The doer would kill him. His only chance to disarm the doer had been vanished.

"Now my only chance to survive has been vanished…" He still charged anyway. "At least, this omits my boredom," if only he went home straightly from school, he wouldn't have to die.

He wouldn't have to die…

Then, the unexpected thing happened…

"Wait!" Light could only shout aloud that word to him.

--- **Intermission**---

_Hahaha, it was so relieving!_

He raised his head and saw his puppet, killing anyone in the station. He grinned widely and started to see another human to write in this awesome notebook.

_There, a little girl craying in front of her dead mommy! How lovely… Just die already! Hahaha!!!_

Using his shinigami eyes, he learned the girl's name and quickly wrote it down in the black notebook.

_40 seconds from now, you will die from heart attack, kid. Better than getting shot right! How kind of me!_

He quickly lost interest the little girl and started to see another human again.

"Hey, Shibutaku…"

"What, Ryuk? Don't bother me. I am still enjoying myself." He said as he wrote down another name again.

"Not that I won't to blabber something pointless to you but… someone is running to you."

Shibutaku glanced into his side to see him.

"Shit! Fuck! Someone chased me!"

If Shibutaku was wise enough, he would have stayed calm and confronted this young man, knowing he had the upper hand since he held the black notebook. But unfortunately for him, Shibutaku was so used to run. He was a lowly life who always ran from a police who chased him. It was just a habit truly. He instinctively rose from the bench and ran from his chaser.

"Are you a baka, Shibutaku?" Ryuk could only roll his eyes.

Shibutaku was a panic person. Once he was chased, he eventually forgot about everything, including the fact that he wrote this:

_**Yutaka Kudo**_ (The crazy officer who shot aimlessly)

_**Died from heart attack after shooting his gun to everywhere around him except the bench area**__._

Shibutaku's failure was the fact that the only safe place he wrote was the bench area.

"Wait!" The young man who chased him shouted to him. He almost approached him.

"There is no way I am going… Ugh!" Before he could finish his words, Shibutaku felt a pain in his head. It was really painful. It didn't take a second for him to fall. He couldn't think of anything, not even feeling his pain. Well, anyone wouldn't be able to feel that if they were dead.

"That's it? Well, you still managed to entertain me for a short time, though. Kudos for you, huhuhu… hahahahahahaha…" Ryuk laughed hysterically for a long time. Unknown to him, the brunette boy who chased Shibutaku before had screamed.

---**End of Intermission**---

"Wait!" Light could only shout aloud that word to him.

Instead of confronting him like he expected, the doer instead ran from him.

"What a luck! I can survive!" he noticed that the difference body build was too large for them. In a matter of seconds, he barely managed to catch the doer.

"Finally!"

Yes, finally, though if it wasn't for another unexpected turn of event, Light would have emerged in victory. If it wasn't for a blown head in front of him, he would have caught that guy. He was mentally shocked. The doer's head was blown. What else was it if it wasn't because the doer was shot by the crazy officer?

It didn't take for a second for the doer to fall. Light pulled himself and quickly examined the dead body.

"A note… A note… There should be something in there that was related with this supernatural occurrence," He searched extensively in the dead body. Shortly, he managed to find one, a black notebook that was named death note apparently. As he touched the death note, he suddenly heard a very hysterical screaming from behind. His heart stopped for a second.

_Hahahahaha_

A laugh.

_Hoahahahahaha_

A devil laugh.

He slowly rotated his head and his eyes grew wider than before. He saw a really ugly creature.

_Hoahahahahaha!!!!_

It is devil… He is frightening…

Light felt like his heart stopped forever. He forgot the existence of the death note. He forgot the chaotic situation around him. He forgot himself. That second felt really long for him. It was eternal-like. Light dropped himself and moved backward. He was too shocked to continue his examination. He instinctively rose and ran. He didn't even think about the danger of the crazy officer right now. There was only one thing in his mind right now.

Run…

Run for your life…

He crashed the wall in the process and frighteningly saw the devil figure before him.

He will kill me…

He will kill me…

Unlike his fear, the devil still laughed terribly. His laugh was like a roar of terror for him. It was unbearable. The devil was still laughing terribly when he picked up the death note from the remnant of the doer. Then, a pair of wing emerged from the back of the devil.

_Though it is just for a short time, it is still fun, Shibutaku, hahahahahaha… See you in Mu…_

The devil then flied through the ceiling. Light lost the sight of devil. He was still too shocked to move.

"That was… a devil, no doubt… Am I hallucinating?" Light was so frightened. This was maybe the worst state he was ever had in his life so far. Eventually, after a minute, or maybe two minutes, or maybe an hour, who knows, he eventually regained himself.

"Forget about that for now…" Light observed through the area once more. The crazy shot had been stopped. It seemed the crazy officer collapsed. Another heart attack he thought. No one was dead anymore now the doer himself had been dead. The flame in the elevator seemed to have tamed itself. He took this chance to leave this area. He didn't want to meet police. Not when he was still mentally shocked by this incident.

Then he quickly ran as far as he could.

---

**I hope it wasn't boring. It took so much fun for me to write the suspense aspect of this chapter. I am bit sad with though since there is no reviews so far. If you enjoyed it, please do tell me^^ If you want to criticize, please tell me too^^ I am still learning anyway :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Wish

**DISCLAIMER: as usual (Dang! Does it have to be mentioned every chapter?)**

**Before starting this chapter, I'd like to say thanks first to:**

**SinDRegrets911, thanks for your first review^^ it's motivating me that someone finally responded/reviewed my story! I hope you will always enjoy this story! :D**

**And also, for everyone who has read my story until chapter 2, I'd like to announce that the first chapter is edited a lot. Especially for the OC part, I removed her from chapter 1 and chapter 2 since if she appeared too early, I felt like this story would be romance-heavy. I don't intend to make the romance part too much (since I'm not too good with it) so I decided to change her role although the pairing is still the same. She will appear later.**

**Enough with my drabble, enjoy the story!**

In just an hour, Light arrived at his home.

"Light! You are so early today. Don't you have a cram session now?" his mom appeared out of nowhere and already asked something unimportant.

"Sorry, oka-san. I needed a rest right now. I am not feeling too good." I said it frankly and before his mom replied, he quickly rushed to his room. He locked the door and threw himself to his bed.

He closed his eyes and the first thing that came to his mind was the monstrous being that he encountered this afternoon. He began to tremble again remembering that.

No, he is not beginning to tremble. He had been already trembling since he first saw _that_. His tremble was just increasing its frequency.

He tried to recall the incident happened in the station this afternoon. People started to die because of heart attack. Not to mention two crazy officers that crazily shot their gun into everyone, the situation itself was really chaotic. It was undeniably the work of supernatural power. Even a stupid person would recognize that, especially if they saw what he saw, a devil.

"But should I consider it as something like a bio-weapon?" He remembered many mystery fiction stories use this to justify the existence of zombies. The devil itself might be a zombie. But he was reminded with the aura of supernatural force. He felt it back then, the feeling of death, the feeling of superiority, the feeling of mystery, the feeling that constantly made him shivering even after he was at home.

He was pretty sure it was the work of the devil.

He might as well search through the internet to find more about it. But _this feeling_, it still made him shivering. It made him afraid. This was his first time experiencing fear. But curiosity beat his fear.

Light then stood and scrambled to the computer and turned it on.

"Come on! Faster, faster!" He yelled for no reason to the computer. When the system was ready, he quickly opened his web browser and of course, Google.

"What should I search? Even if I saw the monster, it's not like I know what it is."

And then, he finally recalled the existence of the black notebook, the thing that raised his suspicion toward the doer. The man always wrote something in that notebook and constantly raised his head once a while but then he continued his writing. Next, the moment he touched that notebook, he suddenly recognized the existence of the monstrous being, whatever it was. That notebook definitely had something to do with all of those.

"What does it called again?" he asked himself as he tried to remember the name of the black notebook written in the cover. And when he remembered, he typed death note into the google search engine.

"Let's see… Death Note. How many results will you show to me?" And unsurprisingly, it was very few, only three pages. He read the entire summary thoroughly. Most of them were just some pranks or avatar names but he caught a glimpse of something interesting.

_Death Note is the weapon I use. Death Note is the weapon that only death gods have ever used. Therefore, I am a death god. I am a god._

It might be a prank too but…

_Death Note is the weapon I use._

The term of weapon was surprisingly fit enough if he recalled the death of many people in the station incident. That man wrote something in the death note and the result was many people dead.

_Death Note is the weapon that only death gods have ever used._

Death god… It was possible that the monstrous being he saw was death god. Although, the appearance was just… so unfit with his imagination of death god so far, the feeling of fear and death was so intense.

_Therefore, I am a death god._

For the last two sentences, whoever wrote them were either insane…

_I am a god._

Or just overly ambitious.

_I am a god._

"Huhuhu…"

Just like himself he noticed.

"Hahaha!!!"

He laughed crazily as if he was a warlock.

"Hahaha!!!"

His eyes implied the ambition of a young boy.

"Hahaha!!!"

His laugh was just as unbearable as the devil.

"Hahaha!!!"

Maybe even more frightening.

"Ha…Haha…"

His laugh had been slowed down. But his excitement was just about to start.

"This… is wonderful. Why haven't I encountered such a thing before in my life!"

Death note. A very powerful weapon indeed.

"Whoever wrote that sentence… I have to agree with you! That thing aroused me so much! I feel like I am a god just by hearing that that thing."

His mind was surprisingly still structured. He wasn't crazy. It was just, he felt like his mind was compatible with the god.

"…And I will surely become a god if only I hold that death note. The god of the new world, that sounds like it." The new world he was dreaming of since his childhood. The world where no one dared to create a sin. The world where only absolute righteousness will survive and reign. Simply, the world where no criminals alive, only good people within it.

"That world… is reachable. I will create it with my own hand... No, with the death note! And then I will reign as the new god! Hahahaha!!!"

And this day will be remembered by him as the day of the new era, the Era of Righteousness!

---

No matter how much Light searched through the internet, no matter how many words he have been typed in the search engine, he still couldn't find any leads to the death note. The only one that was close was…

_Death Note is the weapon I use. Death Note is the weapon that only death gods have ever used. Therefore, I am a death god. I am a god._

That summary. When he opened the page that contained those mysterious words, he found out that it was just a post in a thread. Apparently, the man who typed those words, nicknamed as White-sama, opened a thread about himself. He claimed that he was a reincarnation of death god and that he used death note to punish the human being. The people apparently took it as a joke. He was so angry that he ended the threat with those words.

And that was all.

Light couldn't assure himself that he was talking about real death note. If it was merely a joke, he guessed that he was killed by the death note user at that time since what he told was not too far from the truth itself.

And if he was really saying the truth, he was eager to confront this self-proclaimed god and then reign as the god of the new world.

But so far, it was nil. He couldn't trace that man called White-sama.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If my guess is right, a death note user will show up though I don't know when," If that White-sama was talking the truth, then at most, a death note user would show up in one month or two months. He noted that those words before was posted in the thread about a month ago. He was pretty sure the man in the station wasn't used to using internet, considering the apparent-fact that he even didn't know about MP4. So, White-sama and that man in the station wasn't the same person. Something must be happened with that White-sama in one month within their appearance. That's why if that man in the station died right now, another one would appear within at most one month later.

"I just have to wait, and when he appears," he smiled contently," I will hunt him and take his death note!"

---

The next morning, breakfast time…

"So, Light, are you feeling alright now? If you are still not okay, you should consider taking a break today," his mother never stopped her worry and repeated the same question that he heard from her when he woke up.

"Mom, is Light sick?! For real!? This is the first time I have ever heard something like that?!" And now his sister, Sayu, began with her overvaluing him. She was always like that every time.

Light might as well play long with both his mother and his sister.

"I am okay, oka-san, really. Night rest has made my day bright. Beside, the exam to university is approaching. I can't miss any single day just because I am maybe sick but actually not."

"Ah, you are truly hard-working, my son, right honey?"

Soichiro Yagami, the figure that Light really respected deeply, only nodded with a "hmm" as he read his newspaper.

Apparently, Sayu forgot to turn off the relevision.

"This is a report of the incident from Sakura TV, we are now at the location of the massacre in the station. The police said that the incident is caused by two officers who shot their gun aimlessly and killing nearly 50 people. There are also 12 people injured and 3 of them are injured by the explosion of oil."

"So the police only told the press about the gunshot, huh?" Light thought as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, there are some others, about 14, too who are dead by an unknown cause. Currently, the police deducted their dead are caused by heart attack. Oh, there are also 5 people who are dead because of being crashed by a train."

"…The police are not that deaf I guess?" Light smiled as he sipped again his tea.

---**Intermission**---

"…there are also 5 people who are dead because of being crashed by a train."

A man watched the news. He quickly processed the information he got from the news and instantly thought of 13 possibilities. The best possibility from all of them is the incident is caused by a supernatural phenomenon.

"But there's no way that is true. Maybe it is caused by bio weapon."

He sighed. What he said, what he thought, and what he wished contradicted each other. He might say that it's 0% a supernatural phenomenon but he thought there is 50% chance that it is true. But deep down, he wished that it really is caused by a supernatural phenomenon. Since… It's more fun that way. He lifted his head and looked ceiling, closing his eyes in the process.

"It seems so fun and it won't be boring either."

He sighed again.

"If only I had that power," he smiled at his wishful thinking.

"If only I had that supernatural power to kill people at our will, I will surely become like a god… No, I will be a god," he smiled again.

"…Since it's more fun that way."

---

_Next week_

"A black notebook? What is this thing?"

The man apparently has picked a black notebook. He just saw it falling from the sky when he lazily gazed to see the sky from the window of his classroom.

"Death Note?" He questioningly saw the title of the book and then opened the cover. There was a rule written in the book.

"how to use it: The human whose name is written in this note shall die? So stupid. If Taro want to trick me, he might as well put a better trick"

He put it back in place and started to walk away. And then he stopped.

"Maybe I'm stupid as well. Curse my wishful thinking," he smiled unreasonably as he took home the death note.

---

"This death note… is real…"

He saw the death note with both fear and admiration look in his eyes. He had tested the death note before and it worked abiding the rule.

"He…He… Finally…"

His fear dissipated and quickly replaced with a smile.

"It's not a wishful thinking anymore…"

And the admiration quickly replaced with the feeling of excitement.

"The fun is about to begin!!!"

---**End of Transmission**---

**Note: I used "The man" to point the next death note user in this chapter. It doesn't mean that this new death note user is male. It is maybe a male or a female. I was a little confused before to choose the right calling for the new death note user but I guess "the man" is enough :P**

**So far, I feel good about this story. I hoped I can bring more excitement (not the kind of excitement mentioned above) to you all! Oh, and review please! Even if you don't have any criticism for me, please at least respond (not flame though). That way, I know how many of you who read this story thoroughly. It's kinda motivating me to write this story. Thanks again for your first review, **


End file.
